


Marta's Drinking Songs

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drinking songs, mainly from <a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=3080">"The Best Brew in Buckland"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad Baggins [Hobbits]

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The moonlight shone on his buttons brass  
As he stood 'neath the Party Tree.  
The Bolgers, Boffins, and Brandybucks,  
Grubbs and Bracegirdles, Chubbs and Tooks  
Looked up expectantly.

'Eleventy-one years is far too short  
To live among Hobbits so fine.  
I asked you to this feast today  
To hear just what I have to say;  
You will three purposes find.'

He spoke of birthdays, barrels and trolls,  
Eagles and flies that bite.  
And then his eyes, oh they did shine  
And his hands, they reached behind,  
And then he said, 'Good-night.'

With a boom and a blast and a rain of fire  
He vanished into thin air.  
Not quite knowing what to think,  
His guests all called for another drink  
And he slipped away from there.

So Mother Tooks, you watch your sons,  
For jaunts won't turn out well;  
Just warm your feet by your comfy fire,  
And you all stay safe in the Shire,  
'Lest you fall to that Wizard's spell.


	2. The Girl I Kissed at the Rammas [Ithilien Rangers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drinking songs, mainly from ["The Best Brew in Buckland"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=3080).

Oh when I joined the Rangers  
(And it might have been yesterday)  
I kissed a girl at the Rammas  
Before I rode away.

The girls of Rohan, near pure as gold,  
And sun-bronzed girls by the Sea...  
The Citadel's daughters are fine, 'tis true,  
Perfect gentility.  
And Pelennor's maid beyond compare,  
When there I happen to be.

But the girl I kissed at the Rammas,  
Kissed and left at the Rammas,  
The girl I kissed at the Rammas,  
She kept a part of me.


	3. Under the Lonely Mountain Cold [Dwarves of Erebor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drinking songs, mainly from ["The Best Brew in Buckland"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=3080).

Under the Lonely Mountain cold  
In dungeons deep and caverns old  
Smaug lay asleep on treasure deep  
Until disturbed by hobbit bold.

From burglar's words he knew his prey,  
And Smaug the Great would make them pay.  
He circled low t'ward quaking foe,  
Silencing songs of yesterday.

The Master fled to his great boat,  
And with him wealthy men of note.  
Woman and child sought for the wild  
Far from the flames and dragon-smoke.

Yet on the last great pier there stood  
A corps of lakemen pure and good;  
They sought to fight that worm's foul might.  
Their hopes might fail, yet fight they would.

Bard's bow was aimed, his string was taut,  
He spied the dragon's tender spot,  
And then he pierced the dragon fierce:  
His arrow barbed found what it sought.

And so we won our long-lost gold,  
Though half that tale has not been told.  
The armies three found victory  
And reforged friendships made of old.

Now drain your glass, and drink in cheer;  
Forget not deeds of yester-year:  
The dragon's hoard may now afford  
A few taps more of this good beer.


	4. To Brave Ulmo, in Aman [Dol Amroth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drinking songs, mainly from ["The Best Brew in Buckland"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=3080).

To brave Ulmo in Aman, we sent abroad our plea:  
To leave his fine homeland and dwell near our fair shore,  
And if he dared journey to the land 'cross the Sea  
We would hold him in honour, we'd serve him forevermore.  
For this land's pointed stones tore at skin and cracked bone;  
Each ship whose bow broke left our young wives alone.  
He'd keep us from danger, watching o'er ocean and stream,  
And beneath mighty Manwë, we'd hold him supreme.

But Ulmo was abroad, and he heard not our call,  
So Manwë, he gathered all Maiar who would hear.  
Yet none would journey far, keep Men from their thrall,  
Save the lord and his lady who feared not that wild frontier.  
Uinen and Ossë journeyed into the fray  
Through cold water deep to that far-away bay  
Where they greeted the sailors 'neath Anar's summertime gleam,  
And beneath mighty Manwë, they held them supreme.

Now the storms, they would leave, and the sailors would thrive,  
For the will of these strangers would keep all of them safe.  
But they guessed not this strength new from Aman arrived,  
And to Ossë, a fierce storm is the finest of play.  
'Uinen,' they implored, 'keep a rein on your lord,  
For your temper is mild, yet his would wreck our shores.'  
And e'er since then, fair Uinen, she has e'er been our queen;  
We hold her, o'er Ossë, 'neath Manwë supreme.


	5. Old Will Whitfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drinking songs, mainly from ["The Best Brew in Buckland"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=3080).

Will Whitfoot is a merry old mayor  
And a merry old mayor is he.  
He has his home in the old Town Hole,  
'Twas as smart a hole as you might see.  
  
Oh they feast so fine in the old Town Hole  
And Old Will, oh he likes to dine.  
He gives all the toasts and he holds his court  
And Old Will, why he likes his wine.  
  
Now one fine evening, when it was late  
And the wine had been flowing deep,  
Old Will, he decided on one more glass  
Before he went off to sleep.  
  
The guests, they had gone, so quite on his own  
He went in to the feasting hall  
To find a glass and the end of a bottle  
But he didn't find that at all:  
  
For as he thought to steal a drink  
The roof came tumbling down,  
With a crash and a roar and a mighty thump  
That was heard for miles around.  
  
Now everyone ran to see the to-do  
And what a sight their eyes did meet.  
When Will came out, they all gave a shout:  
For he looked as white as a sheet.  
  
There was dust on his trews and dust on his coat  
And his hands and his head and his hair.  
He looked just like a dumpling floured  
And his brown feet were ever so fair.  
  
So here is an end to our tale of Will,  
Whose old Hole came tumbling down.  
And the moral of the tale is: don't drink on your own  
But make sure you buy us a round!


End file.
